Sanatorio Hogwarts
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: Un poco de humor negro... ¿ Y si Hogwarts fuera un psiquiátrico, la magia un delirio y todos los personajes internos ? Reviews, please


Cuando por fin llegó a la puertas de Hogwarts no pudo creerlo.

Había recorrido los muchos kilómetros de la carretera que lo separaba de Londres sin rechistar, obligado por la dirección de su periódico a publicar un reportaje. Finalmente, allí estaba, tan grande como el Parlamento: el mayor psiquiátrico nacional.

Los dos policias que le escoltaban y con los que pensaban engañar a la dirección, le empujaron hacia la verja. Uno de ellos pulsó el timbre, consistente en un botón.

Una voz cascada y ronca les respondió.

-¿ Quién va ?

- Usted debe de ser el señor...- el funcionario sacó del bolsillo un papel arrugado, y lo leyó.- Filch...Bien, señor Filch, le traemos un nuevo interno.

-¡ Llegan ustedes tarde ¡ La ceremonia ya ha empezado ¡ Dense prisa !

Los guardias se miraron, sospechando del recepcionista.

La puerta se abrió. Frente a ellos, tal y como habían imaginado, se encontraba un individuo bastante contrahecho, que hacía las veces de secretario. Quizás fuese el día libre del resto de empleados.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de ambos, mientras le tendía los informes uno de ellos. El hombrecillo parecía irritado.

-Bien, bien... Creo que será mejor que avise al director. Acompáñenme, por favor...

El periodista miraba los cuadros, colgados de las paredes de un blanco aséptico. Eran en su mayor parte clásicos: retratos, escenas de caza, campestres. Al pasar cerca de un espejo, y viendo en un cartel la zona a la que se aproximaban, se pintó unas pecas con un perfilador.

"Área infantil", rezaba.

Cuando los portones se abrieron, empujados por el espantajo, pudieron ver un gran comedor. Sentados en 4 mesas, unos centenares de niños daban cuenta de la ración que tenían en sus bandejas.

La certeza de lo que eran todos aquellos pequeños les heló el corazón.

En otra mesa, perpendicular al resto, se sentaban varios adultos. El más anciano de ellos, provisto de una larga barba de peregrino hizo callar el tumulto que se formó cuando les vieron entrar. Parecía ser el de más autoridad.

El mensajero se aproximó a él, y le dió el historial.

Sacando unas gafas de media luna de uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca, el director Dumbledore ( ahora le identificaban como tal ), repasó los papeles, hojeándolos con una mezcla de tedio y curiosidad. Después, firmó un resguardo, que entregó a los agentes. Éstos, a su vez, tuvieron también que firmar en el libro de registros, curiosamente presente en aquella ocasión tan especial.

Se despidieron del reportero con una palmada en la espalda, tratando de darle ánimos para lo que le esperaba. Algo les decía que la iba a necesitar ...

En cuanto los hombres de la ley abandonaron la sala, el director le señaló una silla de cara a la chiquillería:

-Sientese ahí, bonito, mientras le pongo el Sombrero Seleccionador...

El anciano se aproximó, portando en sus manos un gorrito de papel de periódico, que imitaba pobremente al de Napoleón. En el pliego aun podían leerse las noticias de la viejísima edición. Debía ser la portada, porque en el rótulo tenía letras enormes.

Al estar plegadas, no fue capaz de distinguir las palabras, pero la foto sí la vio: un hombre ceñudo, de pelo grasiento, aparecía esposado. Bajo ella, un texto diminuto explicaba "empleado esquizoide de laboratorio adultera medicamentos y mata alrededor de 40 personas"

Al mirar hacia un lado, se descubrió escrutado por esos mismos rasgos, algo envejecidos. Parecía que había permanecido enfadado todos aquellos años. S.Snape, ponía en su chapita.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo. Sin darse cuenta, tenía ya el gorro colocado.

-¿ Pero que coño...?

El viejete le reprendio.

- No diga palabrotas, jovencito, y cállese, que el Sombrero debe de estar trabajando.

Oía murmurar al anciano, falseando su voz, en una labor de ventriloquía sin precedentes, mientras pasaba las hojas del señuelo médico, el informe que habían falseado.

-Hupleppuff no... parece que no tiene hebefrenia. Uhm... no es oligofrénico, tampoco. Ni rastro de paranoia o doble personalidad... no es un Ravenclaw. Tampoco presenta delirios, no muerde... Ah! Aquí está! Sociópata e histérico...-alzó la voz para anunciarlo-

Queridos alumnos, aquí tenemos un Slytherin hecho y derecho...

Le señaló una mesa, en la que había pintada una serpiente. Dudó un momento, antes de contestar.

-Oiga, que yo no soy un crío...

-Ya, por supuesto, ya. Todos nuestros alumnos se hacen hombres. Ocupe su asiento...

Aquel viejo estaba como una cabra... Se iba ahora mismo.

Entonces escuchó el sonido del motor de un coche. Los policías se habían ido, estaba atrapado. Obedeció al fin, sumiso.

Los niños le abrieron paso.

Un joven rubio le ofreció un sitio y accedió a acompañarle, encantado. Mantuvieron una corta conversación con cierta normalidad, hasta que el sujeto perdió el control, y empezó a golpear con su cuchara, sin razón, a los niños de la otra tabla. Cuando el ataque remitió, siguió hablándole como si nada.

Al parecer, según el rubio, de nombre Malfoy, existía una jerarquía en el sanatorio. En la cúspide, por debajo del director, estaban los "sangre limpia", familias enteras de internos que sufrían y transmitían un mal congénito, sin contacto con el exterior. El nombre le produjo cierta risa. Después, se avergonzó...

Alguien le hizo entrega de u na cucharilla, llamándola varita. Al parecer, Dumbledore mantenía el control ocultándoles la realidad de su situación, haciéndoles crear su propia mitología y explicación a lo que les ocurría. Una conversación con otro menor disparó todas su s alarmas¡todos creían estar en un internado de magia !

CONTINUARÄ!...o no

* * *

Ésto sólo pretende ser una parodia. No considero graciosas las enfermedades mentales ni a los que las padecen.  
Los Reviews se agradecerán. No tengo mucha experiencia haciendo cosas graciosas... y me termina quedando un poco tétrico XD 


End file.
